


some resist the future

by ideare



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Vexel, autodesk sketchbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: Dani lost everything and everyone she'd ever loved in less than 2-hours. In that time, she also learnt something that would shatter her entire understanding of reality.She's not yet ready to alter the future of humanity, but she's willing to prepare.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	some resist the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



"Some resist the future, some refuse the past  
Either way, it's messed up if we can't unplug the fact  
That a world covered in cables was never wired to last  
So don't act so surprised when the program starts to crash"  
_Ludens_ \- Bring Me The Horizon


End file.
